


Cas and the Bee Bag

by Amahami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bee - Freeform, Bees, Bully Dean, Castiel and Bees, Cute, Cute Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Honeybee - Freeform, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/pseuds/Amahami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel convinces Sam and Dean to take him to a "Bee Museum," as Dean puts it... He gets a souvenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas and the Bee Bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthetitanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/gifts).



> Thank you to my wonderful friend Anja who helped to inspire me to write this (also, this is the first time I've written in like two months, go me!)

It was spring, and there was a Rugaru loose in St. Paul, Minnesota. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were there trying to find where the monster was hiding out. Dean, of course, was anti-research, so he was watching Dr. Sexy, M.D. Castiel, however, was looking through the pamphlets the motel had provided of the local attractions.

One of them was sky blue with cartoon bumblebees and it was titled “Tashjian Bee and Pollinator Discovery Center.” He opened it up and saw the descriptions of it included beekeeping lessons, hands-on activities, and exhibits about bees.

Castiel shot up from where he was seated on the bed and ran over to Dean, “Dean, please, can we go?”

Dean, startled, bolted to a standing position in front of the couch. He bumped into Castiel, knocking him into the television.

“Shit, sorry Cas.” He helped the angel up, “Can we go where?”

Castiel excitedly shoved the pamphlet into Dean’s face. Dean took the pamphlet and looked through it, “Okay, Cas… Let me get this straight. You want to go to a… Bee museum?”

“I want to learn all about bees. I know they are crucial to humanity and they are so sweet and honey is so good, Dean. Have you ever had it?”

Dean looked taken aback and thought. He sat down and rested his head on his hand.

“No, Cas, I don’t think I ever have.”

Castiel’s eyes bugged open, “We need to go. You must try the honey, Dean. Please, can we go?”

Sam smirked from behind the safety of his laptop.

Dean took one look at the puppy eyes Castiel gave him, which he learned from Sam, and Dean caved.

“Alright. Fine. _After_ the case. Sammy, you find where this son of a bitch is yet?”

Sam nodded, “apartment 3A at the complex in the centre of town.”

“Let’s go then!” Dean said loudly, grabbing his jacket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Castiel was up at seven o’clock. He took a shower, went to a local café, and came back with a kale omelette for Sam and a dozen doughnuts, along with coffee for each of them. Castiel met up with Sam on the way back from the café, and the two of them jogged back to the motel.

They walked into the room and Dean still wasn’t up. Castiel ran to the bed and started jumping on it like an excited child, “Wake up, Dean! Time to get ready to go to the Bee and Pollinator Discovery Center!”

Dean bolted upright in bed and gasped, gun pointed at Castiel. He rolled his eyes at the former angel in front of him and set his gun down.

“I could have shot you, Cas!”

Sam chuckled as he entered the bathroom to shower.

“I knew you wouldn’t. Now come on, get up! It opens at nine! We need to leave in thirty minutes to arrive on time!”

Dean groaned and laid back down, “Cas, that’s when it opens, not what time we have to be there.”

“No Dean, you don’t understand. We need to be there at nine! There’s a bzzzness meeting, to teach anyone and everyone how to keep bees. I need to go, Dean.” Castiel whined slightly.

“Alright, alright, I’m up Cas.” Dean groaned and inhaled three doughnuts before drinking his coffee. He then got into the shower, as Sam had just come out.

Sam sat down at the small table and sipped at his coffee, “So, Cas, why the sudden interest in bees?”

Castiel looked down at his feet, “I heard that they shouldn’t be able to fly, with their weight and how their wings are structured… So I thought it was the work of a witch or… something.” He finished, mumbling.

Sam smiled, “How did you find out they weren’t part of a spell or something?”

“I went to a library to learn about them, and found out they’ve been around longer than humans have… But they’re so majestic and they create food for humans… _Us._ ” Castiel emphasised, as he was human now.

“It is cool, Cas.”

Three and a half minutes later, they were in the Impala, driving to the Bee and Pollinator Discovery Center in St. Paul, Minnesota. Castiel was sat in the back bouncing up and down in his seat, out of sheer excitement.

When they arrived, Castiel bolted out of the car and was at the front doors before Sam or Dean had closed their doors. They were six minutes early.

Castiel took Sam and Dean’s hands when they caught up to him and led them inside, where a group of families were clustered together, six families, thought Cas.

Ten minutes later, the Bzzzness meeting began, after seven more families joined, making a grand total of thirteen, plus the three of them.

They were led into a conference room, where a man with grey-black wavy shoulder-length hair and well-kept beard was standing at the front of the room. He had pale blue eyes and an odd mark on his arm.

In front of him, he had a hive (a beekeeper’s, not a natural one), protective gear, and some other beekeeping supplies.

Castiel enthusiastically listened to everything the man, Cain, said. Sam was taking notes. Dean, however, just stared at Castiel and how happy he was.

The hour session was over and they were told they could browse the center. Castiel grabbed Dean and Sam’s hands again and led them through the center. He read aloud everything to the man with which he held a profound bond, and the abomination beside him.

“The bee’s genus is Bombus, in the family Apidae. They are usually found in higher latitudes or altitudes in the northern hemisphere, though they are occasionally found in South America. A few European bumblebees have been introduced to New Zealand and Tasmania.” Castiel read aloud before dragging them to the display of honeybees and their natural and keepers’ hives.

“Worker honeybees are all females and are the only bees most people ever see. They forage for food and build and protect the hive.” He smiled and squeezed Dean’s hand.

“Dean! Did you know that the buzzing we hear from bees is because their wings are flapping at over 11,000 times per minute? And they fly at fifteen miles per hour! And in the winter, the male bees are kicked out of the hive! And they pollinate about eighty percent of all seed crops, fruits, and vegetables in this country?

Dean, did you know that honeybees have FIVE EYES?! That’s so crazy! We only have two! They have three small ones on the top of their head and two big ones on the front of their head. And they have hair on their eyes! Bees are so cool, Dean!

Dean, bees never sleep! And they will only produce one-twelfth of a teaspoon of honey in her lifetime! But a beehive as a whole can produce up to four hundred pounds of it!

To make one pound of honey, the bees in the colony must visit two million flowers. Four hundred times two million… That’s eight hundred million flowers, Dean!

Did you know honey never spoils, Dean?”

They finally reached the gift shop, where the information ended. They had a lot of things available for sale, but what caught Castiel’s eye was a bag. It was white and had a black outlined bee on it, and it was splattered with rainbow paints. It was beautiful, and it could hold things. He was so excited. He picked it up and turned to Dean, only to see that he’d disappeared.

“Sam, where’s Dean?”

“He went to the bathroom.”

“Oh.” Cas responded, “Well, I know we’re not supposed to spend money on superfluous objects, but please, Sam, please can I get this? It’s so beautiful and I can put things in it!” He grinned his gummy smile and let his eyes sparkle and show his emotion.

Sam looked at the price tag: $25. On the tag, it said _Homemade._ Sam smiled and looked to Castiel’s hopeful face.

“Of course, Cas. You deserve something nice.” He walked to the register and paid for it, then handed it to Castiel.

Dean met them outside and when he saw the bag, he raised his right eyebrow questioningly.

“What, Dean?” Castiel questioned.

“Only girls carry bags, Cas.” Castiel frowned and began to tear up.

“I was a wavelength of celestial intent… But now I am stuck in this male body. Dean I didn’t know and I’m sorry!” He cried out.

Sam glared at Dean and wrapped his arms around the angel-turned-human in front of him, “It’s okay Cas. You like the bag. Who cares what anyone else thinks? Besides, does it say ‘girl’ on it?”

Cas sniffled, “N-no…”

“Then who’s to say you can’t have it?”

“No one.” Castiel said firmly, wiping his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next several months were exciting for Castiel. He found a Polaroid Camera from 1958 and he began taking photos with it. Once the photos dried, he placed them gently into his bag. He had four photos of Sam, nine photos of Dean, six photos of Sam and Dean, and four photos of himself. He also had a few photos of the bunker, like the library and the garage. And he couldn’t forget a photo of the Impala.

One day two months after he got his bag, Sam asked him, “Don’t you have any personal stuff other than photos to put in there?”

Castiel’s eyes lit up and he reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out seven pieces of stone.

Sam gave him a confused look, “What are those?”

Cas smiled and laid the stones on a table, “This is a stone from the Grand Canyon when Hael and I visited. Then there’s this stone, which I took while making one of the Great Lakes, I think you call them? This stone… This is my favourite. It is from the day Dean was brought home from the hospital, a stone from the house’s driveway.”

Sam was incredulous, “Wait, you were there when Dean was brought home from the hospital?”

Castiel shrugged, “After I raised Dean from Perdition and made our… Profound Bond… I went back and took it. I did the same for when you were brought home from the hospital too, Sam.”

“Oh, okay… What are the other three then?” Sam was intrigued.

“This is from the building of the Aztec Empire, then this one is from the building of the Titanic, and this one is from the day the Mayans fell.”

“Wow. That’s amazing, Cas.” Sam said as Cas gently set the stones into his bag. Dean happened to walk in.

“Cas, I know you’re a human now, but do you really need to put rocks in that girl bag of yours?” Dean bullied.

Castiel’s smiled immediately turned down and he hugged the stone from when Dean went home from the hospital close to his heart. His eyes teared up and he shoved the rest of the stones into his bag and ran away to his room.

Every time Dean saw the bag, he made some kind of snarky remark about it, and every time he did, Castiel got very upset.

After months of this, of Cas carrying his bag everywhere, and Dean bullying Cas about it being a girl’s bag, it broke.

They were in Indiana on a ghoul’s ass, when Castiel went to pick up his bag, and the bottom came undone and all of his things came tumbling out.

For several moments, Castiel just stared at his possessions, now littered on the table. Then his eyes began to water. His shoulders began to shake, and his face crumpled. He began to sob.

Sam wrapped him in a huge hug and rubbed his back, “Hey, Cas, it’s okay. It’s just a bag.”

“No you don’t understand, Samuel! I owned something. I owned something to put my other somethings in! That was everything I hold dear to me, minus you and your brother. And it had a bee on it. It was everything I love. What am I supposed to do, now?”

Dean just watch this interaction with wide eyes. He hadn’t realised just how much this bag meant to Cas.

“You guys go ahead, I’ve got some stuff I need to take care of.” Dean said.

Castiel frowned but pulled away from Sam, wiped his eyes, and nodded. Sam and Castiel left in the Impala to ask around.

While they were gone, Dean took the bag, cleaned it gently, and grabbed the sewing kit. He stitched the bag up inside out and had the stitches so close together it just looked like a big line. He wanted the bag to be sturdy enough to hold anything Cas wanted to put into it.

He also reinforced the sides of the bag and where the zipper was attached to the bag. He carefully flipped it right side out and put everything into the bag, adding a little something he’d been trying to find a way to give to Cas.

While Sam and Castiel were gone, Dean left the motel to go get some pie. He had to walk to three different stores to find any. When he finally got back to the motel, Sam and Castiel were back.

Castiel was examining his bag closely, and when Dean came in, he asked, “Did you do this, Dean?”

Dean smiled and nodded, “Yeah, Cas, I did.”

“Why? I thought you hated it.” Castiel accused.

“I didn’t realise how much it meant to you. If you care that much about anything, you deserve it. Have you opened it yet?” Dean asked shyly.

Castiel opened it and tilted his head in confusion, pulling out the object that was not usually in there. He opened it and squinted his eyes.

“Dean, why did you give me another FBI badge? I already have one.”

“Yes, but look at the name.”

“Castiel… W-Winchester? Why would you give me one with your last name?”

Dean got down on one knee and pulled one of the rings off his finger, “Castiel, will you marry me? I know we’ve never dated, but I…” Dean paused, “I love you. And I want us to be together, no matter how wrong it seems to anyone else,” He sent a pointed look to Sam, “or what my father would say. I’m done pretending. And I know you love me. So… Will you marry me?”

Castiel grinned and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, kissing him enthusiastically, "Yes." They kissed again.

Sam whooped, “Finally!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to National Geographic and utahcountybeekeepers.org for my info on bees!


End file.
